


Maia's Surprise, Izzy's Love

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Easy-going Izzy, F/F, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Frustrated Maia, Soft Girlfriends, Tags Are Hard, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Prompt#3: "But you said..."Izzy should be happy that Maia loves her.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Kudos: 7





	Maia's Surprise, Izzy's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! I hope you enjoy this Maia/Izzy little fic!

Maia Roberts is known to have patience. She worked at a bar, often dealing with very drunk customers who tend to slur their words after two shots of tequila while trying to order another drink. So she knows patience. However, at this moment, her patience was running thin. Maia was doing everything in her power from snapping at her girlfriend in the passenger seat, whose sole responsibility was to give directions on how to get to the hotel. 

It's their second anniversary, and like the last one, they leave the city for a few nights and stay at a hotel resort on the coast. But for some reason, Izzy wanted to forgo the GPS and rely only on memory. Maia, of course, indulged in Izzy escapades, but it was quickly turning into a nightmare. Maia realized they were no longer going towards the coast. They were traveling inland. 

"Izzy, where the hell we going," Maia spoke, trying to keep her temper in check. "If I recall, the coast is in the opposite direction." 

Izzy grabbed Maia's free hand and held it her's. She knew that Maia was irritated, which made this much more exciting for her. "Trust me. Just another hour or so." Izzy smiled and brought Maia's hand to her mouth to place a kiss on it. 

"Fine." Maia relaxed a bit from the touch, deciding to trust her girlfriend, hoping that they won't end up in the middle of nowhere. 

After an hour of driving, Maia slowly pulled up a long driveway and saw a house at the end. She parked the car and looked at Izzy and saw nothing but a beautiful smile adorning her face. It's the house Maia wanted to rent for their second anniversary, but someone booked them for the dates she wanted as far as she knew. 

Maia looked at Izzy in shock. "I thought," Maia began to say. "Weren’t they booked?" 

"They were," Izzy replied, still smiling. "I booked this place months ago for us." 

"But you said," Maia tried to speak but was speechless. How was her girlfriend so amazing? 

Izzy just continued to smile. The fact that she was able to surprise Maia made this day so much better. "I wanted you to have something special. It's been a tough year for both of us, and we deserve this." Izzy quietly said. 

"You know I love you, right?" Maia said, leaning over the console and pressed her lips against Izzy. 

"You better," Izzy replied, her lips barely touching Maia's. "Happy Anniversary, Maia." 

Maia smiled. "Happy Anniversary, Izzy." 

  
  
  



End file.
